


Great Fun

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Great Fun

**Fandom:** Star Trek::TNG

 **Character/Pairing:** Picard/Vash

 **Rating/Warning:** PG/K+

 **Words:** 138

 **Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 6\. I like you better like this,

**Great Fun**

Vash sat on the sofa and ran her hand over Picard’s head. “ **I like you better like this.** ”

“Like what?” Picard looked up at her from his book.

“I like you better when you are just ‘Jean Luc’ and not the stuffy Starship Captain that you pretend to be. We should get away more often.” Vash snuggled against him.

“This isn’t a holiday Vash. It is a conference.” Picard said seriously.

“For you maybe but for me, it’s a holiday.” Vash pulled the book out of his hands and threw it on the floor. “No more reading. Let’s go have some fun.”

“Exactly what kind of fun did you have in mind?” Picard was a little afraid of the answer. 

Vash stood up and dropped her dress to the floor. She smiled mischievously.

Picard smiled. “Oh that kind.”     

X

 


End file.
